This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Working agents may be used in absorption machines, in particular absorption refrigerators, absorption heat pumps, absorption heat transformers and absorption-compression heat pumps and refrigerators of a single-stage or multistage design, with or without inert gas.
Reference is made to the following references for the state of the art in absorption machines, their working means and their use in refrigeration, climate control and heating technology: U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,793, Keller et al., issued Mar. 10, 1998; and German Patent No. DE19710082, issued Aug. 29, 2002, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While prior working agents for absorption machines may have proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement remains in the pertinent art. For example, it would be desirable to retain corrosion inhibiting qualities while removing chromium salts.